


The Last

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Time War and its effect on the Doctor.





	

In ancient tales and timeless lore

That tell of ages past,

A man (a lord of foreign skies

Of deserts far and vast)

Could fly, in broken walls of wood,

Where seconds never passed,

And years of death and empty sighs

Would never care to last.

 

This man (or so the story goes)

Had not one heart, but two-

So if one heart should fall or break

(As hearts are prone to do)

The other, safe, should carry on

And love the weight of two,

And this is why that broken box

Was painted sorrow-blue.

 

For long ago the man was forged

In flames from Time’s dark core

His shattered soul had strained against

The burdens that he bore

The weighty lies upon his mind,

The rules he ripped and tore

The Daleks learned to fear and dread

The Doctor of the war.

 

Despair and grief, those mighty foes

Were all the Doctor knew

The Moment broke the Doctor’s hearts

Not just the one, but two,

His ragged breath was stale upon

The war-scratched box of blue,

His planet gone, his people dead,

He’d wished his own end, too.

 

In ancient tales and timeless lore

That tell of ages past,

Where years of death and empty sighs

Would never care to last

A man could fly in walls of wood,

Where seconds never passed,

He flew alone, an angel lost,

The oldest and the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please give me feedback and such by commenting or leaving kudos!
> 
> ...please?
> 
> (Yeah, I know the meter was slightly off... give me a break I wrote this in like half an hour)


End file.
